Fishleap's Rebellion
by fishleap
Summary: Something is not what it seems. What will happen when a secret that can break a family tie and a whole clan gets revealed?
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

* * *

 _"Fishpaw! Pay attention!"_ A tom's voice broke her thoughts as she blinked and looked to her mentor. She shook her pelt and shook away any previous thought. "Sorry, Blizzardfur." Fishpaw looked down at her paws in embarrassment. Blizzardfur gave a low sigh and pushed an herb with many white flowers on it towards Fishpaw. "What herb is this?" Asked Blizzardfur, his angry tone receding. Fishpaw sniffed the plant and wrinkled her nose at the smell. "Feverfew?" She mewed unsurely. The thick, white furred mentor nodded and picked up the herb in his jaws and set it down behind him with the plentiful pile of Feverfew. "Good job, Fishpaw. Go get yourself some prey before gathering some more daisy leaves for Acornclaw. She won't leave me alone about her aching joints..." He said, his voice trailing off as he left the den.

Fishpaw took a step into the bright sunlight and padded towards the fresh-kill pile. From the corner of her eye, she saw Eaglepaw approaching her with his mentor at his side. Her brother plopped a fish with the rest of them in the pile. "Good catch!" Fishpaw mewed eyeing the large fish. The fish gazed back with its cold, dead eyes. "Thanks! Good catch to you too," he replied while flicking a small bit of some herb off of Fishpaw's pelt. Eaglepaw's mentor, Shadepelt, snorted with laughter. The black pelted mentor padded away and mewed back at Eaglepaw, "Eat up! I'll be over here if you need me." _Being a warrior apprentice looks kind of fun._ Fishpaw thought as she plucked a small fish from the top of the pile.

She sat next to Eaglepaw with her prey and began to eat. The sun was high above Riverclan camp and the heat that hung in the air was subsided by a cool breeze from the northeast. Fishleap finished and nudged the rest of her prey towards Eaglepaw. "You're probably tired from hunting, so you can have mine," she meowed and stood up. _"_ I need to gather _daisy leaves_ for Acornclaw," she added with a flick of her tail. Her brother looked up from his meal and tilted his head. "Acornclaw? That annoying elder? I always have to pick _ticks_ from her pelt." Her brother rolled his eyes and continued eating again. "Be respectful to elders!" she scolded. Eaglepaw ignored her scolding and finished his prey quickly before turning away to join his mentor under the shade of a large, isolated tree that stood tall above the rest of the world. _What's up with_ him _?He's being weird."_ Fishpaw shook away the thought.

Fishpaw raised her nose to the air to take in the scents flowing through camp, carried by the breeze. She remembered when Blizzardfur had said, _"Daisies grow almost everywhere. The flowers are in bloom until leaf-bare, but we only need the leaves."_ She pointed her ears upward and began to scan the clearing for daisies. She stepped forward and a white flash caught her eye. A patch of daisies were dancing in the calm wind. Fishpaw's whiskers twitched and she approached the daisies with her tail lightly brushing the grass as she walked. She lowered her head to sniff the daisies. _Daisies have white petals, glossy dark green leaves, a stem that is about two mouse tails high, and a bulging yellow center,_ she recalled as she examined the plant.

Fishpaw plucked the leaves from the plant carefully and, though _positive_ that the plant was a daisy plant, uncertainty pricked under her pelt. _What if it's_ not _a daisy plant? Daisies and chamomile look similar..._ She thought, but narrowed her eyes in determination. _This_ is _a daisy plant._ Her silver and white fur reflected the bright sun. Fishpaw was mainly a white cat- besides half of her face, the top of her tail, and her back which had silver tabby fur. Her amber eyes scanned the clearing once again as she padded into the center of camp. The apprentice listened to the murmuring of cats and the sounds of the flowing stream. She approached the medicine cat den with a radiating confidence that she will make her mentor proud. In her opinion, Blizzardfur could be a bit short tempered with her.

She placed the bundle of leaves in a small pile. Fishpaw spun around and brushed her tail across the earth as she stalked from the den to be greeted by Blizzardfur. _What a coincidence._ "Funny I'd be seeing you here," mumbled Blizzardfur through a bundle of comfrey. He entered the den and placed the herb down.

"Did you eat and get the daisy leaves?" He asked, eyeing the piles of herbs in search for the leaves.

"Yup," mewed Fishpaw.

"Come with me to the elder's den so I can show you how to help Acornclaw with her aches." He mewed then added, "So she'll leave _me_ alone." Blizzardfur chuckled and took two daisy leaves in his jaws, beckoning Fishpaw to follow.


	2. Chapter Two

"And then..." Acornclaw meowed and lifted her paws into the air. She took a deep breath in, the sides of her brown pelt heaving. She stayed suspended in the air for a few moments. Blizzardfur gave a little grumble. "You seem to be feeling _perfectly fine_ so I don't think you need help with your so called..." He paused for a moment. "Sore joints." Acornclaw sat down again, not finishing her planned dramatic finish to the story. "Oh, come on, Blizzardfur. You know I have achey-achey joints," she mumbled, purring teasingly. Fishpaw couldn't help but chuckle. She admired Acornclaw's youthful mind, despite being an elder.

Blizzardfur rolled his eyes and finished applying the poultice of daisy leaves. The elder's den was empty, besides Acornclaw. _It's sad that she never stayed with a mate,_ thought Fishpaw, _but I guess nobody could keep up with her energy._ Fishpaw twitched her ears as Acornclaw continued her story, "And then..." She whispered dramatically, pointing a playful glare at Blizzardfur. "The badger fell! We defeated a _badger_!" she boasted. Fishpaw purred and licked a paw. "I bet I could never beat a badger," she meowed. Blizzardfur began to make his way out of the den. "You better not be fighting badgers! You're a medicine cat!" He shouted back and padded back to the medicine den. Fishpaw frowned and watched him leave until she felt a tail rest on her shoulders. "If I were a badger, I'd let you beat me. Even as a medicine cat," purred Acornclaw. Fishpaw's frown faded and was replaced with a smile.

"Thanks, Acornclaw."

"Thank you too! And thank Blizzardfur for me if you get the chance!" Acornclaw's whiskers twitched.

"I will! I should be going now," mewed Fishpaw. Acornclaw waved her tail with a purr as Fishpaw exited the comfortable den. She shook bits of moss from her tail and advanced toward the medicine den. The sun was starting to sink lower in the sky and create an orange tint to everything. She glanced around camp and spotted Carpstar's greyish-brown pelt moving among a small group of warriors. Her ears twitched to the sound of moving grass beside her. "What do you think they're saying?" asked Eaglepaw. Fishpaw's fur rose. "You scared me!" She whipped around to see her brother swiveling his ears in order to pick up what they were conversing about. "Maybe we can get closer to listen," he suggested. Fishpaw shook her head. "It's their business!" Her brother rolled his eyes. "I'm going to get some slee-" A loud yowl from Carpstar caught their attention. "Let all cats old enough to swim gather for a clan meeting!" He called as he sat upon a stump next to his den.

The clan gathered outside, flooding from their dens. Fishpaw spotted her mother- Hailfall, a stunning white cat with icy blue eyes. Hailfall sat down next to whom was instantly recognized as her father- Falconflight, a silver tabby with piercing amber eyes. Fishpaw resembled both of her parents, having patches of silver tabby, but mostly having white fur. She had her father's amber eyes. Her brother, Eaglepaw, resembled his father almost exactly despite having white socks, white underside, and a white patch creeping up his face just above his eyes.

She and Eaglepaw sat next to their parents. "Fishpaw! Eaglepaw!" mewed Hailfall, licking both of their ears. Falconflight purred and wrapped his tail around the apprentices. "We don't get to see you very often anymore with all of these apprentice duties," mewed Eaglepaw. Fishpaw nodded and licked her smooth chest fur. A flash of a beaver colored cat's tail. Carpstar had raised his tail to silence to clan, and the deputy, Pinefoot, had done the same. "We would like to warn you about a strange cat who has been wandering around the clan's territory for quite some time. From what we've been told, the cat is a black furred tom. He doesn't seem like too much of a threat, but I advise to watch your pelt."

Pinefoot stepped forward. "Sometimes you have to be careful who you trust," He mewed with his eyes scanning the clearing. Carpstar nodded and stepped down from the stump. "Meeting over."


End file.
